


Partners in Crime - |Bill Cipher x Reader|

by Lex_weeb



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_weeb/pseuds/Lex_weeb
Summary: So... you practically used to be a criminal and died while escaping from the cops but your gay shipping, fangirl ass gets reincarnated into the dimension of Gravity Falls as a super cool demon thingy which is able to use all kinds of magic. Well obviously you act like your just a normal human girl and try to meet your favourite characters. But then you suddenly start to realize that the dorito is very attractive and very similar to you. Good thing that he can't read your mind, huh.-Gravity falls doesn't belong to me (it belongs to Alex Hirsch)
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Reader, Bill Cipher/Reader, Bill Cipher/You
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

The sounds of the heavy rain could be heard while continuely banging against the window of your car. The street was slippery as fuck and you already gave up on squinting because you couldn't see anything anyway.

"Ah fuck it!", you said and turned on the radio. You turned on "Partners in Crime" and began singing along loudly while seeing the little blue and red lights and hearing the sirens closing in.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!", you shouted through the open window while holding up your middle finger to the many police cars following you.

In the distance you could hear faint voices telling you to surrender but you ignored them as you took a sudden sharp turn to the left.

You grabbed a bag full of money from the back seat and threw it out of the window while shouting "EAT CASH MOTHERFUCKERS!" at the cars.

You snickered and decided to concentrate on the road again. Well atleast after another comment "FUCK THE COPS!", you shouted out of the window while breaking out into a loud fit of laughter.

Ah, how you'd wish you could see their priceless faces right now. You took another sharp turn to the left and stepped on the gas. Suddenly you saw some signs that read 'Danger ahead! Keep out'.

You chuckled, "Such a warm welcome, how lovely". You crashed right through the signs and watched as some police cars stopped in their tracks.

You hummed in satisfactory but still saw some following you. "Quite persistent, now ain't we", you stated while speeding up. From the distance you could see a cliff approaching.

"Shit", you mumbled still smirking. Infront of the cliff you abruptly tapped your foot on the brakes. The police cars behind you also came to a halt.

The armed police men jumped out of their cars, surrounding your car. They pointed their guns at you while shouting "Hands up! You're surrounded y/n or should I rather say black rose !".

You slowly open the window while grinning widely at the sight of the all too familiar officer standing infront of you. "Stating the obvious as always, now aren't we?", you teased him.

"Enough of the jokes now y/n! You are surrounded! Put your hands up and obediently get out of the car, now!" he said coldly. "Jeez, you're always such a party pooper.

You never let me have my fun!", you whined playfully while slowly getting out of the car. As soon as you got out you walked near the edge of the cliff, ignoring all of the shouts telling you not to move, while stretching and enjoying the beautiful view.

The rain had stopped and you could see the star filled sky. When you were done stretching you swiftly turned around and observed all of the guns and glares directed at you.

"Woah calm down Jamal, don't pull out the nine", you said and laughed. The police men didn't seem to find your meme funny so you pouted "Aww come on, don't let me hanging, boys".

'Ah, I can't believe I'm doing this', you thought while throwing a smoke granade at the ground. "Shit, were is she? I can't see anything through the smoke", they paniced.

"Stop panicing! We'll just have to wait till the smoke fades and it's not like she has anywhere to escape to", the officier instructed.

'I still can't belive I'm doing this but it's not like there's another way', you sighed. The smoke cleared and the police men locked their guns at you.

You pretended to look at your arm like an imaginary watch was there. "Now would you look at that. Sorry boys play time is over. I'm a busy woman you know.

I have people to meet and places to be. Tata!", you winked at them, stretching out your arms and jumping off the cliff. The wind howled against your ears while the adrenaline rushed throughout your whole body.

'I should do that more often', you thought while pulling out a grappling hook and aiming it at a small branch hoping it would support your weight. The hook spun around the branch and you came to a stop while resting against the cliffside.

"Boom bitch that's gravity falls style for y-", you began but were interrupted by a loud cracking noice. "Oh, shit" you mumbled while falling into a deep, eternal darkness.

Author's Note;  
Oh my gosh finally. This shit took me so long cause englisch isn't my native language. Actually I'm from Germany y'all 🇩🇪. I hope you liked the story so far cause this is only the start \\(UwU)/.


	2. Chapter 1

Third person pov  
You slowly open your eyes only to be met with a bright light. You steadily get up and look around to pin point your location but everything is just white.

"Oh my god. Am I dead?", you gasp dramatically but you soon begin to call out for somebody " Satan! Hey, Satan where u at? Something is wrong here! Why is it so bright in here?

This doesn't look like hell to me". Suddenly you see a shadow appear infront of you, slowly materializing into a girl with long black hair, a white dress and blood red eyes.

"Well, you're half right", the girl tells you "You are indeed dead but this isn't hell". "OH MY GOD! SATAN IS ACTUALLY A GIRL! I FUCKING KNEW IT!", you shouted at the girl while raising your fist in the air.

The girl began to chuckle "Oh dear, I'm not Satan. Well I am a demon but still... I'm the reason your still alive and I also kinda hate to break it to you but Satan doesn't exist".

Your eyes widened "OH MY GOD NOO! NOT SATAN!", you cried out but soon regained your composure. "If this isn't hell then where am I ?!

Ah, and by the way who are you and why did you decide keep me alive?", you said while pointing at the girl. "Name's Veronica. I've taken a liking to you kid so I decided to offer you a deal", she answered while smiling innocently.

"Hmm... seems shady to me. State your conditions!" you answered while grinning at her. "It was really entertaining to watch you.

It's really such a shame that you died so I thought I'd revive you as a powerful demon, like myself, allowing me to continue watching your interesting adventures and allowing you to be a powerfull and immortal being" she told you.

"We have a deal under two certain conditions", you answered. "And these would be...?" she asked. "You have to teach me how to use all of my demon powers and answer some simple questions, that's all", you winked at her.

"Deal. Let's do it the demon way and shake on it", she answered while stretching out her hand, which was engulfed in blood red flames, towards you. You eagerly took her hand and surprisingly you didn't feel any pain

"Oh my god that's so cool, V! Teach me how, please~", you practically begged with puppy dog eyes. Veronica only chuckled at your statement before replying "This is a small 'loop' I created between the different dimensions so we should have plenty of time!".

Soon after, your long and hellish training began. Luckily you were a fast learner so V would often reward you by answering your questions. You found out that there are many different creatures and dimensions.

You also found out about the demon realm and the many different demon species. For example V told you that demons didn't age but also weren't completely immortal and could still be killed.

There were only a few exceptions including Veronica and soon you. She also told you that you were a very special half dream and half dark demon.

You would mostly excel in dark magic but you would still be able to use all kinds of magic. It felt like thousand of years have passed but you didn't care because you were having the time of your life with V.

"That's all! I don't have anything to teach to you anymore!", V told you. "Huh...?", you stared at V with wide eyes but soon tuckled her with a hug. "B-but V. I don't wanna leave you!", you mumbled on the verge of tears.

'Will I still be able to visit you again?!", you asked while hugging V tighter. "You can visit or reach out to me whenever you want.

You'll just have to open up a portal to my dimension like I you taught you and we'll be able to hang out again", she answered while hugging you back. You wiped your tears and smiled at her.

Over the time V and you became very close and you would even call her big sis sometimes. "Well I guess it's time to go on some adventures ", you smirked while transforming into your human form and hiding your demon powers just like V had taught you.

"Ah and by the way I guess I forgot to mention that you will be teleported to the dimension of Gravity Falls", V stated like it was no big deal but your eyes widened and immediately lit up with excitement.

"Big sis you little snitch! I will fucking kill y-", you shouted but your consciousness slowly slipped away and everything turned black once again.


	3. Chapter 2

Dipper's pov  
'Nothing today, huh. Maybe I could ask Wendy if she wants to go Mystery hunting with me tomorrow...', I sighed and leaned against a nearby pinetree.

"How ironic", I mumbled while taking of my hat and staring at the blue pinetree. 'It's getting kinda late and I definitely didn't want to end up in the forest at night!

Last time that I was in the forest at night a monster chased me and I broke my arm while stumbling over some branches. Well, I guess it's time to go back to the Mystery Shack'.

While walking back I suddenly saw somebody laying on the ground. As soon as I got closer I saw a girl with fluffy and short/long, h/c hair.

I had to admit that she was quite beautiful. 'Ugh, now's not the time for that, Dipper', I reminded myself. I quickly checked her pulse and was relieved when I found out that she was still breathing.

I couldn't just let her alone in the forest, so I decided to bring her along to the Mystery Shack. 'Maybe Gruncle Stan or Gruncle Ford could help her', I thought.

I was lucky that she was quite light or I would've had problems carrying her back with my noodle arms. I looked at the girl in my arms and brushed aside a few strands of her hair out of her face.

She looked like she was just peacefully sleeping. The Mystery Shack came into view and I began to run towards it. Even though she looked fine there could still be something wrong with her.

I literally stomped through the door while screaming,"I found a girl passed out in the woods! I need some help!". Gruncle Ford and Mabel were currently nearby so they rushed here immediately.

"Omg is she ok, bro-bro?", Mabel asked with a hint of worry. "I don't know, Mabel. I checked her pulse and all. 

She's still breathing and she doesn't seem to have any wounds but I'm not completely sure!", I answered. "Lay her down on a bed in your room. I'll be there quickly.

I need some stuff from the basement, just in case", Gruncle Ford replied while typing in the code. "Ok, Gruncle Ford", I replied and Mabel followed me up the old creaky wooden stairs.

I put her down on my bed and covered her up with a blanket. Some minutes later Gruncle Ford rushed in and asked us to leave the room for some time.

Mabel and I left and sat down on the sofa. "I hope she's fine...", I mumbled while looking down. "Don't worry, bro-bro. I'm sure your future girlfriend is fine!", she giggled happily.

I stared at Mabel with wide eyes and blushed "Mabel, s-she's not my future g-girlfriend!". "Yeah yeah, whatever you say bro-bro", she answered while smirking.

I heard her mumble "Oh this new scrapbook is gonna be so much fun!". She continued to quietly freak out but was interrupted by Gruncle Ford clearing his throat. "Gruncle Ford, how is she?!", I immediately asked. 

"Well, why don't you just ask her that yourself", he said while stepping to the side to reveal the mysterious girl standing behind him.

She was fidgeting with her hands and she blushed a bit. "H-hello, I'm Y/n. N-nice to meet you", she stuttered while giving us a small smile. I blushed and Mabel jumped at her, grabing her hands in the process" Oh my god, you're so cute!

I'm Mabel and this is my Twin Dipper!", she loudly declared while pointing at me. I gave her an awkward smile. "Do you want to be my friend?!

Ah, how old are you anyway and what's your favorite colour. Mine's pink!", Mabel began to ask Y/n but was interrupted by Gruncle Ford who was pointing at the very nervous girl, "Mabel dear, can't you see that you're making the girl nervous and uncomfortable by crowding her like that.

She suffers from memory loss and she'll be working at the Shack from now on, that's fine right Stanley?".

"Yeah yeah, whatever!", Gruncle Stan replied from the living room.

"It's getting late, so you kids should go to sleep now! I'm sure you'll have all of tomorrow to ask her your questions. Y/n will be sleeping in the guest room I prepared.

If you need something you know where to find me!", he told us while running off.  
Y/n's pov  
Mabel showed me the way to the guest room and as soon as she had closed the door I slumped against the wall and exhaled. 'Finally some alone time.

Ugh, is Mabel supposed to be this annoying!? She wouldn't stop talking 24/7. Suddenly I understood Dipper. How does he survive that storm of a sister, anyway?!', I sighed as a small smirk forced it's way on my face.

'I can't believe, that it was so easy to fool Stanford and the Pines family! Memory loss, like seriously who would believe that shit?!', I chuckled. 

"Trust no one!", I whispered while my right eye glowed black for a split second. 'Time to act like a human and sleep!

I guess old habits die hard...', I thought while sinking into the soft sheets and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Y/n's pov  
Working and living at the Mystery Shack was a piece of cake. Stan seemed to appreciate my work and even paid me quite good.

I was also very smart so Ford would sometimes ask me to help him with his projects. After Dipper told me about the mysteries of Gravity Falls and I said that I believed him he was very happy and we soon became closer.

I enjoyed hiding with him from Mabel and her friends, going on Mystery hunts together and exchanging our theories about the journals. Ah, I remember when I told them my age...

*Flashback*  
"Hey Y/n how old are you anyway? It's not like we ever asked... I think you're around 14", Dipper told me. "Yeah, I wanna know too Y/n!", Mabel said while jumping up and down.

I chuckled at him before replying."I get that a lot but actually I'm already 18!", I proudly declared.'Well maybe I lied a tiny bit... If I had told them my real age they'd flip out!', I thought.

"WAIT YOU'RE ALREADY AN ADULT Y/N !?", they screamed at me with wide eyes. I proudly flicked my hair. "Well, yeah. I guess I am".

I saw Dipper faking a smile so I decided to read his mind. 'Guess I'll never have a chance with her. I should just give up', he thought.

*Flashback end*

'Poor boy...' I knew that he had a crush on me cause I can read people's minds but still... Sometimes I just pity him a bit since I took quite a liking to Dipper while watching Gravity Falls.

'I'm sorry, kid but I already set my sights on a certain flying triangle', I smiled while thinking about the dorito. Ever since V sent me here I wanted to meet him.

I always had a thing for the villains and he was my favourite character from Gravity Falls. I enjoyed every second of his screen-time and I always loved his humor.

I mean come on.. possessing Dipper's body and turning him into a doll is fucking hilarious. I giggled while remembering his scenes.

'Ugh, not again Y/n. You have to control yourself', I reminded myself. When the Pines family told about Bill and what he had done to them I once accidentally let out a laugh cause it was so funny.

Luckily they ignored my little shake because they thought that I was scared. They told me to stay away from him as far as possible and to avoid his deals by all means.

I always acted like I agreed but in reality I just shrugged it off. Today I decided to visit the forest again. Being in the forest relaxed me and I spent most of my time reading or singing there.

I stuffed some water and books in my little bag and ran towards the door. "I'm heading out y'all. See you later, guys!", I alarmed them loudly. "Have fun Y/n", Dipper told me and looked up from his book to give me a small smile.

"Don't let down your guard, kid", Ford told me. "Have fun, kiddo!" Stan shouted from the living room. "Yeah, I will thanks!", I shouted back. As soon as I was out of the Shack, I started running towards the forest.

It took me some time but I arrived at my secret spot just in time. I carefully climbed the branches of a pinetree and leaned down against it's trunk. I pulled up my hood and took out one of my favourite books 'Arsène Lupin, Gentleman-Thief'.

I flicked through the pages and opened a random one. After an hour I decided to close the book and to concentrate on the beautiful sunset.

The View here is very beautiful so I come to watch the sunset quite often. I leaned into the tree trunk while the sunrays tickled on my skin. 'The colours remind me of Bill...', I thought.

Soon I started quietly humming an all too familiar tune.

We'll meet again~  
Don't know where~  
Don't know when~  
But I know we'll meet again...  
Some sunny day ~

Suddenly everything faded into shades of grey. I immediately knew what was going on but I had to pretend that I didn't.  
I heard someone whisper behind me "That was quite a performance, kid!"

Haven't been that entertained since a very long time". A yellow glowing triangle with a black bow tie and a crook appeared infront of me."Nice to make your acquaintance. 

Care to make a deal?", he asked while stretching out his hand which was engulfed in fascinating blue flames. Of course I had had to act my part so I let out a scared squeal and fell down the tree.

Luckily I managed to grab hold of a steady branch and to get away with only a few minor cuts which should heal fast.

I proceeded to climb down the Tree and the triangle appeared right infront of me. I crawled against the nearby tree feeling cornered.

"W-who no... wh-what are you?", I asked while pretending to stutter.  
The triangle chuckled and took off his hat as he bowed down a little "The one and only Bill Cipher, at your service", he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also available on wattpad (@Lex_weeb_)


End file.
